ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Doremi Fails as a Mom!?
'Doremi Fails as a Mom!? '''is episode 4 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 55 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip In the Green House, Doremi is forced back to helplessly watch Hana-chan try to sleep with noticeable pain. She tries getting closer but the girls appear and tell her to stay away, with Onpu calling her a failure. Doremi begins to cry. Summary Doremi accidentally gets Hana sick after trying to help someone else and she gets harshly told off, causing her confidence as a mother to be shaken. '' Recap One late evening Onpu is singing Hana-chan to sleep. After Majorika and Lala awaken with a start, they panic finding her missing until seeing Onpu has her, in which she scolds Majorika for being so loud. She explains that she didn't have work the following morning, and because she feels bad she can't be there during the day she wanted to come during the night to help. Majorika is pleased to hear this and compliments Onpu's kindness. The next morning everyone is busy working hard to prepare to open the shop for the day. Doremi feeds Hana-chan as Pop comes in to introduce her fairy to everyone. The yousei take this time to get to know Fafa and Dodo makes an attempt to show her around. As she "plays" with Hana, a customer comes in, who the girls recognize as an upperclassman who graduated last year. Maki is surprised to see the shop has changed and confides in them, saying she had hoped they still sold Magic Goods. The girls explain that currently its being remodeled into a flower shop, but their new goods still work the same way as the old. Doremi leads Maki to their flowers while Hazuki takes a moment to catch Aiko up on who this girl is due to having never met. As she listens to Maki, Doremi can't help but wonder if something might have happened between her and Igarashi, then she asks Maki to tell her about it. Maki explains that he has been accepted into a private school with a famous soccer team, and lately she never sees him anymore. Even when she calls him it doesn't help. Hearing this, Doremi shows her a nearby flower and explains its magical properties, and because Maki likes the flower she decides to buy it. She leaves after mentioning their plans around 2pm. Majorika goes on to suggest that someone should go and take Hana-chan outside. The girls express concern, but she explains that magical babies adjust to their surroundings quicker than a human baby, and Doremi offers to do it. Majorika warns her to keep Hana in the shade however, and to come back within thirty minutes. Around 3:15, Doremi decides to return to the shop since it's been enough time, but she grows concerned after spotting Maki sitting in the park by herself. She wants to help, so she leads Hana behind some plants to get a closer look when she sees Igarashi approaching. He explains to Maki that practice was extended by an hour and he couldn't help showing up late, but Maki isn't in the mood and attempts to leave. He doesn't care about her anymore, pointing out that even now all he talks about is soccer. He claims it can't be helped because he ''has to focus on it if he wants to be taken in on a good team, and for those who are on team they need to work twice as hard. He was hoping she understood the importance of it, and she claims she does, but she hates how far apart its pulling them. Doremi trails behind the feuding couple and tries to figure out how to fix things knowing she can't use forbidden magic to interfere with their feelings. Just then, she gets an idea and changes into her witch apprentice form, then hides Hana before flying over the couple to summon a storm. They try to avoid the rain and when they find a dry spot Igarashi shields them with his jacket. Doremi is very happy, but she isn't aware of how uncomfortable Hana is, and her magic summons lightning that hits the tree near the couple, much to their alarm. This causes them to stop arguing and Doremi attempts to figure out where the lightning bolt came from as the storm begins to clear. She observes as they reconcile and the flower Maki was holding begins to bloom, and in higher spirits she leads Hana back to the shop. Majorika yells at Doremi for taking so long but she doesn't understand what the big deal is until Hana begins to cough. They express alarm and bring her to the Tree of Life seeing that she has a fever, and Majorika sends Aiko and Hazuki to fetch her an ice pack. Doremi feels remorse for getting Hana sick but Lala assures her it was an innocent mistake as Pop suggests calling a doctor, until Majorika informs the girls that a human doctor can't cure magic beings. She then mentions that the Magical World isn't an option either, but luckily she knows what to do as she's had experience. She has Doremi grab the Honey Blossoms from the other room to make medicine, but after doing so Hana provides difficult and doesn't want to take it. Pop scolds Doremi's carelessness and how she neglected Majorika's direct warnings, then she tells her off, with Majorika harshly agreeing. She points out that even though Onpu isn't there as much as them she still shows up every night to tend to Hana, and Hazuki and Aiko have never neglected their duties with Hana during the day- but she can't think of anything Doremi contributes to raising her. These words strike Doremi hard, and she runs away from the group. At home, Doremi embraces Haruka and explains what happened, but to her shock, her mother responds by slapping her. Haruka embraces Doremi and explains that she is in pain, but she must realize that Hana is in more pain right now as a baby, and instead of running away Doremi should have stayed by her side. Doremi realizes she was right, and Haruka offers her some assistance in how she can help Hana get over her illness. Later at the Maho-do, everyone is trying to get Hana to sneeze thinking it would take off some pressure, but she is unable to. Some relief is expressed when Doremi returns and they explain what is currently going on and Aiko expresses worry because Hana can't properly breath due to her stuffy nose. Having been told how to fix this, Doremi explains what her mom told her: they must suck on Hana's mouth to extract the mucus; something that severely grosses everyone out. She handles it flawlessly and spits into a napkin, then tells Aiko to grab some cold towels for Hana to suck on. When Hana stops crying, Doremi recalls her mom's offer to stop by the shop and check on Hana, so Aiko and Hazuki transform in order to pretend to be her parents hearing her in the front of the store. They easily trick Haruka and she checks on Hana, deeming Doremi's efforts to have been good. She leaves and due to the time decides to bring Pop with her, and Doremi lets Aiko and Hazuki go, as well as Majorika and Lala go to bed if they like. They all agree and Doremi spends the rest of the night taking care of Hana-chan until she falls asleep. She is awaken the next morning when Hana begins pulling on her hair, and she expresses relief as Majorika joins to check on her and realizes her fever is gone. Doremi runs off to grab her some milk and Haruka shows up again with breakfast for Doremi. She embraces her mother and tells her Hana is better. Spells *Make rain fall on them Errors *As Dodo gets closer to Fafa, her bangs turn dark pink. *As Haruka leaves the Maho-do, Lala is missing her lipstick. *While Lala watches the disguised Hazuki and Aiko speak to Haruka, one of her antennae is fully colored in, instead of partially as they normally appear. Trivia *This plot is later repeated in an episode of Motto, but instead of Doremi causing it, it was Momoko. Category:Sharp episodes Category:Episodes Category:Doremi episodes